twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Celtic Werewolf Shape-Shifters (HFS)
Celtic Shape-shifters are the oldest Wolf Shape-shifters in the world and were claimed to be different to the Quileute tribe cousins, they were believed to be a branch of the "Original Werewolf" Family that mastered their abilities to transform and thereby no longer needed to only transform into a bipedal Man-Wolf but also into a four legged wolf, they could control when they had their transformations and what form they transformed into - Human form, Werewolf form or Shape-shifter Wolf form. It is unknown if they live still or if they all perished, however four of their descendants live on, as the Vampire-Wolf Hybrids. Powers and Abilities Powers Due to their Genetic Age and reproduction, the Werewolf Shape-Shifters Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolf Shifters are much stronger than any human. They are strong as a vampire whilst in human form, they are as strong as Vampires in Wolf form or slightly stronger than them in Werewolf form, but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than vampires. *'Super Speed' - Werewolf Shifters are much faster than any human and vampires, they can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Anger' - When a Werewolf Shifter is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. Like their Native American cousins however, they do have a habit of losing control, sometimes causing them to Shapeshift into either their Wolf form or Werewolf form. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolf Shifters have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'unlimited Super-Agility' - Werewolf Shifters possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolf Shifters possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. **'Silver healing aid' - Contrary to the legends sent around, Werewolves and Werewolf Shifters cannot be harmed or killed through Silver, in all actuality the element silver does the exact opposite by helping to cure the injury caused. *'Durability' - Werewolf Shifters can take far more trauma than humans, normal Shifters or normal Werewolves can without much discomfort or injury. **'Delayed aging' - Unlike Werewolves, Werewolf Shifters have delayed aging like their Native American Cousins, due to the Shape-Shifter aspects of their genetic inheritance. *'Lie Detection' - Like their Werewolf cousins, Werewolf Shifters are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf, and therefore a Werewolf Shifter, is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to a Lamia Vampire or Vampire-Wolf Hybrid. *'Full Moon' - Like with the Werewolves, the Werewolf Shifters' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon, their strength waxes and wanes with the state of the moon each day but so does their control being unable to control their emotions or mating instinct on a Full Moon. *'Shape-Shifting' - Normal Werewolves turn into Bipedal Werewolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves, Werewolf Shifters however can turn into their Wolf form or Werewolf form whenever they will it. This ability however, is far harder to control on a Full Moon, due to the emotions being completely out of their control. **'Telepathy with their pack' - Unlike most Normal Werewolves and similar to their Native American Cousins, Werewolf Shifters have come to work in packs and communicate mentally, each however are aligned under a "Pack Alpha" whom is the head male of the Pack. **'Pack Alpha' - Pack Alphas have the ability to give commands to members of their Pack however they are far more laid-back than their Native American Cousins, an Alpha can give the "Alpha Command" to their subordinates, as well as communicate with other Alphas. Alphas, like seen with the rare Werewolf Alphas, have their own physical and mental powers boosted and become more powerful when leading a pack although they have increased powers to their subordinates anyway and are easily able to overpower them. Trivia Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves